


Sigh

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby interrogates the waitress demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Ruby said. "It's not me you're afraid of and we both know it. Now. _Tell me._ "

"No," Emma said.

Ruby sighed. "Stubborn won't help you either."


End file.
